Animals communicate and convey emotions through what is commonly referred to as “body language.” In the case of many mammalian animals, including deer, the tail is a strong indicator of mood. When the animal is basically happy, the tail is active. When the animal is nervous, the tail is still, often held between the rear legs. In this manner, approaching animals receive non-verbal information from another animal in an area. If a large animal, e.g. a deer, is comfortably grazing, the tail is likely to be moving to indicate a safe environment and a happy mood.
Hunters use decoys to attract prey and improve the chance of having a successful hunt. Generally, the hunter treks a long distance into the woods for hunting. Since preferred prey are generally fairly large animals, the known decoys are large and difficult to transport. In certain cases, deer or similar decoys are made of multiple parts to be transported more easily. Such decoys require assembly for use and disassembly after use, which can be a time consuming task. Even when disassembled, the known large animal decoys are heavy and awkward to carry. Therefore, a need exists for a deer decoy that is easy to assemble and disassemble, lightweight and easy to carry. These criteria must be met while maintaining a high degree of decoy effectiveness.